California Song
California Song is the 13th song on the album Sweden. Lyrics I know you see Mars in the sky tonight I know you can see Venus rising and veering off to the right. but can you see that young star overhead? it's the one that designed my undoing. I know that in California the waves break on the beach. and I know that the foam on the breaking waves is as white as household bleach. but do you see that particular white right now it's the color of the young star coming on down. I got joy joy joy in my soul tonight I got joy joy joy in my arms alright. although you treat me badly, I love you madly. you really got a hold on me. you really got a hold on me. Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...coming off like a stupid romantic, it's kinda how I am, so, uh, this is about how, you know, sometimes, in a given summer, you're young and in love, and you think, you know, and you live, where you're from and where you grew up, and you have an affection for that place and you think, 'It's awesome to be young, and it's awesome to be in love, and it's awesome that we're both here in this town, and it's so nice', and that's what this song is about." -- 2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *"Some songs you mean something when you write them, and others you learn what it meant later on through singing it. Those are the coolest ones." -- 2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek, Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-03-23 - Covent Garden Rough Trade - London, England *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-11-11 - Schauspielhaus - Bochum, Germany *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-11-23 - Bush Hall - London, England *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO Videos of this Song *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Category:Sweden songs Category:Video